The Shining Sword in the Tapestry
by PeridoMercury
Summary: Midnight black hair fell around her gaunt, pale face and she had the thin lips and high cheekbones that had once made her mother so beautiful. Meissa stirred, the hard floor beneath her making her head spin as it shook. There was noise, so much noise… The
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Black Lace and Dark Shadows

The room shook as though it was crumbling from beneath. Lucien staggered slightly to regain his balance. His footsteps were slow and careful on the linoleum floor and he knew that he had only a matter of seconds before the battle downstairs reached this room. He strained to see in the darkness, and found what he had been looking for. Even as his heart pounded against his rib cage a strange calm fell over him. He momentarily forgot the chaos below as the light flaring from his wand illuminated the dark corner in view. He could only stare in awe at the prone figure that lay curled at his feet. In her limp hand she clutched a crumpled piece of parchment. He bent down and eased it from her clasped fingers, unfolding it. The green ink that stained the paper formed elaborate calligraphic writing that glittered in the moonlight pouring in from the bare window. So she knew, he let out a sigh, crumpling the parchment into the inside pocket of his robe. The room shook again and Lucien once again momentarily lost his balance. Cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He looked down at the girl, who was clearly still in deep sleep, unaware of the chaotic happenings around her. She was as Lucien had always pictured. Midnight black hair fell around her gaunt, pale face and she had the thin lips and high cheekbones that had once made her mother so beautiful.

Remus has barely out of the way as a spark of green light shot passed his shoulder - missing him by inches. Instinct had kicked in and he twisted to send a beam of red light at the nearest hooded figure. He was overwhelmed with noise and confusion and he could barely see in the pitch darkness. A piercing shriek told him that Carvey was dead. He was on his own. A hooded outline had lunged at him and a shot of adrenaline fuelled his counter-attack. He twisted and threw his weight against a door that gave way. Goddamit! That was too close! Oh man, Carvey was gone!

Meissa stirred, the hard floor beneath her making her head spin as it shook. There was noise, so much noise… Then a cold hand touched her face…

She jerked upwards in shock…

Her eyes snapped open in horror to find that the rumbling ground had not been part of her dream…

There was a figure sitting over her…

She found her voice…

…and screamed…

A hand clamped over her mouth… she was being pulled roughly to her feet and dragged backwards. Lucien backed into the corridor, unwilling to push the girl first. Shadows stirred in the darkness ahead of them and he retreated until level with the next door along. There was nowhere else to go. He kicked it open and shoved the girl through. Sparks shot past the empty space where he had been standing moments before. The girl was screaming and twisting away from him. He grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her round to face him, seeing the terror in her eyes. 'Ssh… be quiet!' he hissed, knowing they were trapped. With only minutes to spare, he drew his wand and turned to the door. They would have to kill him to get her. Just then a blast crumpled the ground below his feet and he crashed through the falling debris.

Lucien stirred, blinking as dust rose around him from the heap of broken wood he had landed on.

'Remus! Man, am I glad to see you' he choked. 'Meissa - come with me!' Remus had stepped over Lucien as blasts thundered somewhere close. 'How -do-you-know-my-name?' she girl screamed. Lucien caught sight of her crouched near him, covered in dust from the broken debris and staring wild-eyed at Remus.

'Come on! We've got to move this way!' Remus shouted, seizing her arm and dragging her up.

'Where's the way out? And where are the others?'

Remus wrenched the door open ahead of them and cold wind billowed through the wrecked doorway. They staggered out into the dark night. 'Albus! The others… they're still in there!'

The silver-haired wizard held up his hand to silence them 'Where is she?' he asked in a low, solemn voice.

'She's…here' Remus was gasping for breath, pushing the dazed girl into the streetlight. She was attempting to brake free of his grasp.

'I need you both back at headquarters… now'

'No, we can't leave the others' Lucien shouted at once, though it was taking all of his effort to keep standing.

'Lucien. Do as I say' the silver-haired wizard's eyes were stone cold as he surveyed the younger man. Another blast brought panic into his eyes and brushed past Lucien, his midnight-blue robes flailing in the wind as he started towards the house. 'Albus - No!' Lucien shouted, unwilling to let the older man enter that house. Remus has grasped his shoulder as Albus whipped round, his stern face glaring at Lucien, his eyes flashed like fire.

'Get-Her-Away-From-Here' Albus thundered, and Lucien let Remus pull him down the cobbled pavement into the road. Remus was struggling to regain control of the girl, one hand clamped over her mouth even as she struggled to scream. Lucien ripped something from the inside pocket of his robes, something that flashed silver in the streetlights, with one last look back at the crumpling house, he flicked the lighter as Remus gasped the sleeve of his robe and the street faded…

Meissa stirred on the soft mattress, which sank comfortably as she shifted her weight. Bright orange light seared her vision as she opened her eyes. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and her breathing was harsh and ragged. The ceiling was spinning above her. She pushed herself up on her elbows, struggling to gain her balance as the mattress sank with this shift. She reached out a hand to push back the gold drapes drawn around the bed. The bed? Her mind was blank, unable to contemplate for a second what she was seeing. She had never set eyes of this room before, yet it was undoubtedly the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

Her vision clouded with disorientation as she swung her legs to the floor and pulled herself up.

Faraway voices drifted in from the open door. Such a grand, beautifully chiselled door. She concentrated on the voices ' Have you got in touch with Dumbledore yet?' it was a deep yet gentle voice. 'No… not yet… he's busy with the order' replied an even gentler, slightly hoarse voice.

'Is she awake?'

'I'm not sure…'

Meissa forced herself to remain calm as the door slowly opened…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 – Guardian Angels

'Who… who are you'

'I'm Remus… Remus Lupin… and this is Lucien'

The man smiled wearily, his hazel eyes taking in her appearance with one sweep. Meissa felt as though her legs were going to collapse under her and although it was warm she was shivering. 'Perhaps you should come downstairs… we could have some tea… explain a few things'

'So you got your letter then?'

'Yes… Madeline said it was probably some joke junk mail'

'She couldn't have been more wrong' Remus was tapping a kettle with his wand as he said this, a billow of steam erupted from the spout. 'Is that why you were locked in that room?' Lucien sat on a stool by the large pine table. Meissa was too busy staring around the kitchen to answer. 'What happened to them? Where did they go?' she enquired, seemingly unfazed by their disappearance. Remus gently touched her shoulders, manoeuvring her to a stool. 'I'm… not sure' he replied quietly.

'Who were they? Those hooded figures?' Meissa suppressed a shudder.

'Dark wizards' Lucien said quietly, ignoring Remus who was shaking his head behind though Meissa didn't notice. She studied the man sitting opposite. His young, pale face was framed with dark hair that fell past his shoulders and his grey eyes were intense with thought as he stirred the coffee Remus had placed in front of him.

'Well, Meissa… I bet you have lots of questions to ask us' Remus said, propping his hand under his chin and looking at her expectantly. She studied him as well, light brown hair flecked with premature grey, hazel eyes that were somewhat softer than those of Lucien. Young face, old eyes, she thought, seen much more than he should have probably. 'Err… well, just one actually… why did you bring me here?' Lucien was busy spooning lumps of sugar into his coffee, leaving Remus to talk. 'Well, you see… when your parents were… when they… well the Ministry of Magic decided it would be safest for you to remain in the care of a squib until you were of age to attend Hogwarts… someone who knew your powers but could not exploit them'. Meissa could tell Remus was avoiding something, but let him carry on. 'No one would be able to find you except those that were told you were there see… but as your due at Hogwarts it was decided that you could get to grips with your wizarding background before… well… facing school I guess' Remus looked uneasy. 'So, I gather that my parents are still locked up then?' Meissa asked. Remus and Lucien exchanged a dark look and Meissa felt her stomach turn over. 'Yes… in Azkaban… but you don't need to worry about them' Remus was avoiding her eyes now.

Meissa was speechless, as a million thoughts ran through her head. She swallowed trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in her throat. 'Why..? Why were the dark wizards…' Lucien interrupted her. 'They were not after you. They did not know you were there. They had been tipped off that members Order would be there and they came to intercept'

'The Order?'

'The Order of the Phoenix' Remus told her 'Albus Dumbledore's against Lord Voldemort'

Meissa turned this information over in her mind. Dumbledore – that sounded familiar. 'His name was on my letter'

'Yes… he's Headmaster at Hogwarts' Lucien said, yawning.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 – New Acquaintances

Black wispy hair flowing over a pale drawn face. Skin that resembled parchment stretched across a gaunt scull. Red burning eyes and a cruel laugh that could shatter glass. She was glued to the spot, unable to move, unable to run, unable to do anything but stare into the eyes, full of hatred, full of evil. And then she found her voice…

… and she screamed…

Her eyes snapped open. She clutched her head, which was throbbing painfully. Bright sunlight shone through the curtains and she grimaced as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her face was more gaunt and pale than ever, her skin was smudged with ash and her hair was a mass of tangles.

Remus sipped at his black coffee, whilst scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet. Nothing much seemed to be happening in the wizarding world lately. Lucien yawned widely across the kitchen table. 'She not up yet?' he asked. 'Not that I know of' Remus replied though as he said this a dark figure walked into the kitchen. He glanced over his newspaper as Meissa slumped in the seat to his right. She accepted the cup of coffee Lucien handed her and rubbed her eyes, which were red and sore.

'So… about today' Lucien began 'There's going to be a few… guests'. Meissa looked at him confusedly. 'This house is… its headquarters'

'For what?'

'The Order of the Phoenix'

Meissa thought about this for a few moments.

Remus and Lucien exchanged significant glances.

'So who's coming?' she asked, with a wry smile.

An hour or so later, Meissa was sitting tensely in her room. Lucien had explained that she would not be allowed in the meetings as they were strictly members only. She could hear lots of voices, but cold not discern what they were saying. Apparently her soon-to-be headmaster was downstairs, as well as some Hogwarts professors. Then there were the Aurors. She sighed, how was she supposed to deal with all this? She was a witch. Ok, she could handle that. It certainly explained a few things. But it felt odd all the same. Her parents were infamous murderers, locked up in Azkaban, but biding their time until their old master returned. Meissa felt surprisingly numb to all of this information. Or perhaps it had not sunk in yet.

Then there was a knock at her door and Lucien came in. 'The meeting's over, we're having dinner. There are some wizards that would like to meet you'. Meissa simply nodded. She had grown to like Lucien an awful lot, having forgiven him for the roughness of their first meeting. He was young and handsome and he made her laugh. As they descended the stairs she heard voices and laughter echoing up from the dining room. She followed Lucien half-reluctantly into the kitchen. A squat witch stood by the stove, flicking her wand and directing vegetables into the bubbling mixture that Meissa suspected was some kind of stew. She turned and studied Meissa. 'This is Molly Weasley' Lucien began 'Her husband, Arthur Weasley, works at the ministry, in the misuse of Muggle Artefacts department at the Ministry of Magic.

'Hello dear' the squat witch smiled, though Meissa noticed that it was rather fixed.

But before Meissa could say anything, Remus was steering her into the dinning room.

The walls in here were a rich terracotta colour, an ancient crystal candelabra hung from the ceiling over the polished mahogany table. Faces were staring at her, some smiling warmly, some looking politely interested and some just blatantly staring. Remus was pushing her forward, into a chair beside an old, silver-haired wizard who turned and smiled at her, whom she recognised from the other night.

There was an awkward pause, then 'Lucien, old chap. Aven't seen you in ages' the wizard who had spoken then got up and shook Lucien's hand and a slightly more relaxed chatter broke out on the table. 'Mundungus… it's been quite a while' Lucien said with a smile.

'Your not wrong there, an ere's Meissa... lovely name… lovely girl' Meissa's teeth chinked on the glass she had been sipping from and she looked up.

Lucien squirmed and glanced at Remus, who was deeply involved in conversation, or pretending to be,

with a young witch who had very short, very pink hair. Just then Molly Weasley came in her wand pointed at the huge cauldron of stew. As it dropped on the table, making the entire cutlery rattle, Mundungus was steered back to his chair and Lucien sat beside Meissa with a stern look on his face.

For a defence order against the most powerful sorcerer of all time, they were surprisingly dull. She had studied each face, and found not one remotely interesting. It seemed like everyone was trying to casually avoid her eyes. Then the pink haired witch who had been talking to Remus came and sat next to her, flashing a wide grin. She had the look of someone who had drunk too much mead in too little time. 'Hi there, I'm Tonks'

Meissa nodded and smiled politely, unsure of what to say. This might come as a bit of a shock but… we're related. Cool eh?' then Tonks uttered a small giggle, which became into a hiccup. A bit of a shock? Meissa tried to think of something to say but Tonks seemed to do all the talking 'My mother is your mother's cousin, she's dying to meet you – my mum that is'. Remus noticed Tonks behaving more unusually than normal. He came and took her by the arms, steadying her. Lucien was looking even more stern as he watched Molly Weasley and Remus struggling to lead Tonks over to a seat. Meissa felt as though her stomach had turned to ice.

Then the silver-haired wizard touched Meissa's arm gently, bringing her out of her reverie. 'The whole wizarding community is all interlinked. You'd be surprised, my own family tapestry takes up a whole wall, and that's not even counting second cousins. You spend an awful lot of Galleons on birthday cards' he winked and Meissa had to giggle. The icy sensation was beginning to fade now.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 – Knockturn Alley

Meissa groaned as slashes of sunlight filtered into her room, burning her eyes once again. She had just woken from a bad dream and shuddered. 'Morning sleeping beauty' Lucien's voice brought her into reality with a jolt. She frowned at him. 'What time is it?'

'Eight thirty… we want to be up early otherwise the trains will be packed'

'Trains?'

'Yes, we've got to get your Hogwarts stuff… and I think you need some new clothes and stuff' Lucien eyed her black clothes, folded as neatly as possible on the chair by her bed. They looked rather tatty now.

A short time later, they were trudging down a busy London street, in search of a small, non-descript pub.

Lucien had explained about Diagon Alley as they had fought their way through the morning rush hour of the London Underground. It sounded like the sort of place one would certainly not describe as non-descript but Meissa decided it was no use pointing this out. 'There it is' said Remus, pointing to a doorway that Meissa had almost walked straight past. They walked quickly through the small, crowded bar and out of the back of the pub. Meissa, who had been expecting at least a gate, found her self staring at a blank brick wall. 'Now then, lets see... aha' Lucien said, drawing his wand and tapping the wall. Meissa looked at him sideways, wondering if he was losing it.

Then a sound of brick being grinded against rubble made her turn back to the wall, to find it twisting and turning out of sight to reveal what she could only describe as an enchanted street. Her mouth dropped open in awe. Remus pulled out Meissa's list of equipment for Hogwarts. 'Right, Gringotts' he said, and strode down the street towards a large, white stone building, leaving Meissa and Lucien to struggle through the crowd to catch up with him. As they neared the building, Meissa saw odd little figures standing either side of the large heavy bronze doors. She blinked, having realized that they were in fact particularly fierce looking creatures, with long hooked noses, greyish skin and blood red eyes. She hurried past them to follow Remus into a vast, grand marble hall. Two long counters stretched out ahead of them, and behind the counters sat more 'Goblins' Lucien whispered in her ear. She raised her eyebrows. Remus led them over to a particularly disgruntled looking creature. He took the little Gold key that Remus had held out to him and examined it closely. 'Where did you get this?' the Goblin asked, his piercing glare turning on Remus. 'Albus Dumbledore' Remus replied. The Goblin seemed to raise an eyebrow, though Meissa could not be sure. Then the Goblin turned its cold stare on her. 'Ahh... it is true that I never thought I would be opening this vault… so soon' the Goblin smirked coldly.

After a stomach turning ride through the dark, murky tunnels in a maze of torch lit passages, Meissa had collected a small bag of the strangest coins she had ever seen, they stepped back out of the white building into the harsh, bright sunlight, all feeling slightly sick.

'Right, I think we should…' Remus trailed off, having realized he was in fact talking to himself. He spotted Lucien glued to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. 'It's the Venus 800, the fastest broom... what?' said Lucien, noticing that Remus had paled considerably. 'Where's Meissa?'

'I thought she was with you'

Remus shook his head, grabbing the back of Lucien's shirt and feeling sicker than he had at any point in Gringotts.

Meissa peered through the window of a large shop with black tinted windows. It's name was written in large silver letters - The Apothecary. A large group of bustling teenagers suddenly came pouring from its doorway and Meissa fell back into another doorway to avoid them. She found herself facing a long alley that lead straight off the street. A large black gate hung on its rusted hinges at the other end of the alley, and Meissa found herself compelled to find out where it led to. As she approached it, she read the words 'Knockturn Alley' scrawled across it. She pushed the gate, which screeched as with the sound of metal rusting against metal, and stared down the grottiest looking street she had ever seen. Glancing into the window of the nearest shop she saw a row of what looked suspiciously like human fingernails sitting amongst a display of other unpleasant objects. She read the name of a small, black book. 'Potion and Poisons - Know Your Enemies'

Just then a tall wizard strode from its doorway in a whirl of black robes. Meissa peered up into at him as she stumbled on the curb of the pavement. The wizard flicked his greasy black hair off his face and looked down at her with a slight frown. 'This is not the place for a young witch, such as yourself' he said, in a strange silky voice. Then swept past her down the street, She was not unnerved by what he had said, but slightly taken aback by the fact that he seemed to have recognised her.

She was busy watching him retreat down the twisting alley, his black robes billowing out behind him, to watch where she was heading along the cobbled stone street.

She suddenly collided with someone painfully and fell to the pavement with a smack. Gazing groggily up

at the wizard, who swept his sleek blonde hair out of his eyes and straightened his robes before glaring at her with - surprise. 'Well, well, well…I never thought I'd see another Lestrange... down here' she gaped at him. 'You should be more... careful' he said, in the same patronizing drawl.

'Get away from her Malfoy' Meissa turned to see Lucien standing there, an intense look of loathing plastered over his handsome face.

'Well, well... what a surprise. Ah... Remus Lupin too' drawled the man, as Remus caught up with Lucien and stopped dead. 'You look different Lupin, very different, from what I remember... well... as much as I would love to stay and chat' he nodded to Meissa, smirked and turned on his heel. Remus had stiffened and stared after him with a look that Meissa could not place. 'Come on, Meissa'

When they had trailed back through the small alley and were once again in the crowded street of Diagon Alley, Lucien turned to Meissa 'What were you thinking? You don't understand do you, that there are many witches and wizards down there that would _love_ to _meet_ you' 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just got carried away-'

'You do the robes, I'll do the books' Remus interrupted, and traipsed off through the crowd. Meissa stared after him, the sick feeling in her stomach was twisting. Lucien led along to Madam Malkin's robe shop, but she could tell that his thoughts dwelled on Knockturn Alley. 'So... how is it that you get your uniform before you know what school house you'll be in?'

'The robes are bewitched. They'll change' said Lucien, matter-of-factly. Meissa was glad when they met up with Remus again, he sent Lucien off to get her potions ingredients as well as a pewter cauldron and scales whilst he took her to a dusty shop called 'Ollivanders'. She read 'Makers of fine wands since 382 BC'. She rolled her eyes and entered the shop. The strangest man she had ever laid eyes on was staring at her with fierce, grey eyes. 'Ahh... Ms Lestrange. Well, here's a face I have been waiting to see' he stated, a fierce smile twisting on his face to match his eyes.

'Every wand has a core, either Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair or Dragon heartstring. You look like a Dragon heartstring kind of girl' said the wizard. Remus cleared his throat as Meissa wondered whether she should take this as a compliment or not. Ollivander turned his piercing gaze on Remus 'It can't be... Remus Lupin... you look well'

10 minutes later they stepped out of Ollivanders, Meissa having purchased a 'Black Maple Heartstring, eight and a half inches'.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5 - New Friends and Old Enemies

Meissa sat quietly in her room, packing all her things in a small trunk. She was already halfway through her Potions textbook '_Intricate brewing'_. She placed it fondly on a pile of black robes and closed the trunk with a snap, locking it. She felt quite dizzy, overcome with tiredness, and slumped on the floor.

Someone's hands were holding her shoulders. Her forehead was slick with icy sweat and her hair was sticking to her face uncomfortably. Remus Lupin was crouched over her, looking quite bewildered. She saw Lucien peering over his shoulder. 'What happened?' she whispered, her voice seemed to have died in her throat. 'You were mumbling and thrashing around in your sleep' Lucien told her quietly.

So now Remus and Lucien knew about her nightmares, without her having to tell them. She felt quiet relieved. They kept up a healthy stream of conversation all the way to Kings Cross station the next morning and seemed even more understanding now that they knew what was bothering her. She had trouble believing that there was in fact a station called 9 ¾. 'If it's three quarters then why do we have to walk through the _middle _of the stone barrier' she pointed out. Lucien just rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled. But as they walked down the platform and stared in awe at the beautiful scarlet steam train, Meissa felt butterflies start in her stomach. She found that she had been so used to having Remus and lucien around that she would be lost without them.

'Whenever you need me, I'll be there' Lucien told her as he squeezed her hand. Remus hugged her and then she was being pushed forwards onto the train. She grimaced as the carriage door swung shut with a loud thud behind her and the steam engine started to move as whistles shrieked. She stumbled, off-balance, managing a small wave at Lucien and Remus from the misted window in the carriage door. She took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of her trunk, whish was slick in her sweaty palm and lurched through the carriage. As the train rounded a corner, leaving Platform 9 ¾ far behind, Meissa felt her trunk slide madly and smack against the wall of the carriage, which gave way.

'Ouch! That sounded like it hurt'

A face loomed above her as she untangled herself from the leather handle of her cursed trunk and let out a small moan. 'Yes, it did'

'I guess you weren't planning on dropping in' laughter accompanied these words and Meissa felt her cheeks flush.

She turned to study the girl staring down at her. 'I'm Claudia' the girl said, looking expectantly at Meissa, who was pulling herself up and kicking her trunk into a corner of the carriage before hastily finding a seat as the train rounded another corner.

'Hey, Claude … you gonna introduce us?' said a boy. He flicked back his fringe of dark, wavy hair and flashed Meissa a smile 'Hi, I'm Tabby' he said, holding his hand out. Meissa didn't shake it, nor did she seem all that interested in his sure expression. 'Meissa… Lestrange' she said, watching his smile falter slightly.

'He thinks he's a comedian' Claudia said, obviously choosing to ignore his slight stutters

'That's Alex' she said, cocking her thumb at the boy sitting next to Tabby, who had short white-blond hair and a vacant expression which told Meissa he was just as dumbfounded as Tabby was. He noticed her watching him and quickly went back to the textbook in his lap, raising his wand and muttering, though nothing seemed to be happening. Meissa made a mental note to keep out of the range of that wand, it seemed a bit unsure of what it was doing. 'And that's Seth' Claudia finished, pointing at a dark haired boy in the corner who had not yet looked up to register that Meissa had entered their carriage.

'What year are you in?' she asked, hesitating slightly. '3rd year, and I am a very successful comedian' Tabby stated indignantly, seeming to have snapped out of his surprise. 'I'm in Gryffindor with these two Muppet's, but Seth is in Slytherin, though he won't admit that to you' Claudia said, ignoring the dark look Seth shot at her over the top of his book. Meissa realised he was reading 'Most Potente Potions'.

'Hey isn't that book banned' she enquired. He glanced up for a moment up stared at her with inquisitive emerald eyes before mumbling quietly 'Yes, but so is drink-flying, but that didn't stop Darren O'Hare'. Everyone apart from Meissa laughed. Seeing the confusion on her face, Tabby leaned forward 'He's captain the Heidelberg Harriers, an Irish Quidditch team' he informed her. She raised an eyebrow. The sound of their carriage door being swung open made her turn to see who was coming in. A large group of boys were crowded at the entrance of their carriage, the smallest and squattest of them staring at Meissa with an expression that would have rivalled Tabby's.

'Hayes! What did you do to get in here?' she hissed incredulously, raising herself up instinctively.

Standing to her full height she was a few inches taller than Hayes. Its always the short ones…

'Clearly without the use of mass murdering parents - from what I've heard' he said with a smirk, his eyes glittering with spite. Meissa narrowed her eyes as once again her cheeks flushed, so intent on towering over Hayes with intense dislike that she did not notice as one of his cronies advanced on her. 'Meissa!' she heard Claudia warn her quietly. Hayes was looking past her now, almost craning to see over her shoulder. His eyes widened slightly as four 3rd years stared back at him, all looking quite ready and willing to challenge him. 'Come on guys' he mumbled resentfully, and soon they had filtered out of the carriage.

'Who was that?' Tabby asked as Meissa flopped back down into her seat. She said nothing, a look of disgust on her face enough to make Tabby quit his line of questioning.

The boat trip was quick but drenching as she clung to the rusted side of her shared vessel as the sea violently swayed them. She shook her head, peeling her wet hair of her face as she trudged into the Entrance Hall. This. Was. Typical. She had no time to smarten herself before the doors to the Great Hall opened and a strict voice led them in. Her eyes roved the crowds for a sign of Claudia or Tabby and she was startled when her name was called. _'Lestrange, Meissa Saith'_ the strict voice called. She tripped to the front of the line and headed up the steps to where a stool sat with a black pointed hat perched upon it. Trying not to tremble, flicking back her damp hair and straightening her shoulders, she heard whispers and hisses erupt in the crowds as the black hat slipped over her eyes. '_Hmm…you're in a bad mood... let me see... intelligent, witty, ambitious I see, I know where to put you – SLYTHERIN!'_ the hat shouted aloud. Her stomach turned over as she stood up. Glaring fiercely at the crowds of students gaping at her, she traipsed over to the end table, startled when a hand clutched her wrist and she overbalanced, dropping into a seat beside Seth. He was still intent on reading his book, though she noticed with a grin he had slipped a dust-cover with 'Quidditch Through The Ages' embellished on it's front.

When the sorting had finished, the silver-haired wizard Meissa recognised as Professor Dumbledore made a speech about respecting and accepting people, no matter what their background, which Meissa thought was particularly directed at her. She stared into space, not noticing the food appear on the table in front of her until Seth prodded her. She smiled at him and studied the spread but found that she wasn't at all hungry and glanced at her new found friend, who had also given up trying to eat, instead twiddling his scarlet and black hair between his fingers. It must've been dyed, she thought offhandedly. 'So… you're the Lestrange girl' he said quietly. She nodded, avoiding his eyes. He smiled briefly. _'_Your interested in Potions right?' To this he got a shy nod in reply_. '_Cool, c'mon lets get out of here'. His cold hand gripped hers and pulled her through the crowds of sleep-deprived students. The castle was even grander than she had expected, every corridor lit with torches, every corner occupied by a suit of armour.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 – Potions and Pure-bloods

After Meissa had bid Seth goodnight, found her dorm, drawn the black curtains around the furthest bed and slumped on it, she drew out her wand, twisting it between her fingers. So this was Hogwarts, this was the grand castle of learning. If magic was so clever, so intricate, then why was the wizarding world in a far worse state than the muggle world? Maybe magic has worn thin, or it has been spread to far, lain to loose over the foundations, maybe it was not magic at all… how does one define magic?

Having not managed to produce anything but a faint glow of sparks from the tip of her wand, she rummaged around in her trunk to find her charms textbook. Seeing as she couldn't sleep, she began to flick through the book, her mind lingering on Hayes. Now would be a good time to learn some defence spells.

She woke early the next morning with her face pressed against her Charms textbook, which lay open flat beneath her pillow. One look told her she had broken its spine with her constant tossing and turning. She snapped it shut and shoved it in a new black satchel she had bought in Diagon Alley, then rummaged around in her trunk for quills, ink and parchment. She entered the common room and was startled to see Seth already sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. 'I'm glad you got up early' he said 'Fancy a tour?' she smiled. 'Thought you'd like it here' he said, as they stood in the doorway of a room of similar size to the Great Hall, lined with shelves piled high with dusty books.

Students from all over the hall were peering at Meissa and whispering fiercely to their smirking mates as she and Seth joined the breakfast table. Seth was as usual engrossed in his 'Moste Potente Potions' bible while Meissa glanced around nervously, she had been greeted by more fierce whispering when she had entered the hall and students were peering at her from every table. She glanced down at her timetable. First class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall welcomed them with a harsh speech about discipline and no tolerance rules and then she set them the task of turning humbugs into bumblebees. After three tries, Meissa watched her humbug sprout wings and transform. The bee circled her before buzzing excitedly at the windows, seemingly unfazed by the glass. Leighton Hayes had been having similar success until one of his Gryffindor cronies had accidentally set fire to the table they were working on when miss-pronouncing the incantation.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Meissa had similar success with her charms class, Flitwick was very encouraging, and though he did seem a bit nervous, what with being a foot shorter than the smallest student in the class. Meissa was happily anticipating when the bell would ring to signal the end of lessons so that she could have a proper look at the extensive Library. Running her fingers along a dusty row of faded silk spines she found something that intrigued her. It was a book with the words 'Now you see me, now you don't' scrawled in beautiful silver writing across its black snake skin cover.

'HeyMeissa, what are you up to?' Claudia had entered the Library, scraping her red hair back and tying it loosely in a knot at the back of her head. 'Not much... how is it that there is hardly anyone in here... I mean, this is the stuff of dreams Claude!' Meissa was finding it hard to express her awe.

Claudia smiled slightly 'The novelty where's off believe me...'

Meissa shrugged her shoulders 'If you say so' she muttered and Claudia grinned again.

Chapter 6 - The Art of Potions.

'Few of you will understand the subtlety of a potion, how precious each ingredient is and how valuable it can be, those that do, I look forward to teaching you, those that don't, let this be your first warning'. Meissa sighed and slumped back into her seat. Leighton Hayes and his cronies had been leering at her from the front of the class, undetected or simply ignored by the Potions Master. 'Let us begin with a simple Potion to cure Fever… would everyone please turn to page 108' Snape was certainly dangerous, Meissa had heard of his highly respected reputation of zero-tolerance of students in general and Meissa had decided it best to avoid him… she had heard other rumours of his background as well.

She quickly found her ingredients, slicing her ginger roots and grating her lemon zest swiftly. Snape prowled the class, she could hear him hissing viciously at students every now and then. She started to grind her cloves as a thought occurred to her. Perhaps the Wizarding world and the Muggle world were not so unalike, she had heard old wife tails of this sort of mixture for curing fever many a time. Still, she was surprised that Whiskey was allowed in the syllabus in any form as she added a few drops into her simmering potion, which had turned a shimmering shade of orange. Snape swept past without comment, but this was more of a relief than a problem.

Towards the end of the lesson, Snape had left momentarily to retrieve some ingredient he needed for the next class. _'Oi! Lestrange!_' she heard Hayes shout. Everyone looked on as she turned toward the leering Gryffindors. She gasped as sparks flared towards her. Screams erupted as the sparks ripped across her cheek, she hadn't turned quickly enough. It took half a second for her to react. She didn't know any hexes, instead launching herself across the Dungeon - to where Hayes was crumpling with laughter. She lunged at him and caught his collar. They fell amidst the scattering students. Drawing her fist back, she drove her arm as heavily as she could muster and punched him. He screamed as blood ran freely from his broken nose. She intended to hurt him further but cold hands gripped her viciously around the waist and ripped her away from himShe was spun across the classroom. Looking up at the livid, seething Snape, she gasped. '_What. Is. Going. On?'_ he bellowed, advancing slowly on her as students tore from the Dungeons. Hayes gulped and ran for it towards the door.

Severus watched the Gryffindor's cowardly escape with some amusement. So much for bravery and courage. He turned back to stare down at the Lestrange girl, who was standing with her hand clamped to her cheek and was staring at him with as much defiance as she could muster. This was new. 'Detention!' he uttered the word silkily 'Now get out of my sight!' she turned and marched towards the door. 'And Lestrange!' he barked as she froze at the door and turned to look at him once again, still seething though he could tell she was slightly dazed 'Go to Madam Pomfrey' he told her, with as much disdain as he could force. She was more like her mother than he had dared contemplate. This was going to be an interesting year.

Bright light, white this time, was invading in her eyes. She groaned, this was so familiar, though with the added fact that her face was aching. 'I'm going to curse him' Tabby's voice was so bizarre it couldn't have been anyone else. 'Calm down, but I do wonder how he managed to do it right under Snape's nose' it was Claudia speaking softly now. 'How could Snap just let her wander on her own, not even take his own student to the Hospital Wing. 'Snape's not like that! He was more interested in hunting Hayes I think' Seth spoke up, which was always a strange occurrence.

'Is…' Meissa cleared her throat and started again 'Is Detention with Snape bad?' Tabby whirled around, looking both shocked and angry, the expressions both battling on his face. The others groaned, probably because they knew how long tabby would rant about Snape for.

Meissa insisted on attending her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, after reasoning with Madam Pomfrey. The Professor simply eyed the slowly healing gash on her cheek, which was still tender, nodded and pointed at a seat. 'Now we are all here, I would like to begin our lesson with a word of caution. The Dark Arts is a topic of danger in itself, so please be expected to encounter danger in the topics you will be studying this year'. The Professor looked young, extremely pale and his eyes - which she could have sworn were red but was not close enough to see properly - glowed with an intense stare that might on occasion rival that of Snape's.

Professor Mordant then made them form a queue and began to teach them the disarming method. As he raised his wand in front of Meissa, she flinched, her hand twitched and she gripped her wand tighter. 'Expelliamus' she uttered between clenched teeth just as Mordant had spoken it. Their spells met in mid-air and reflected off the walls. 'Well, well... it seems you've had enough of curses for one day' Mordant smiled slightly as he once again eyed her cheek. Whispers of 'takes after her parents' were floating among her classmates, as none of them had yet managed to deflect their Professor's attack. She hated them, but what if it was true. How could a witch who had never before cast a spell disarm a Professor when no one else, even Hayes, could.

She held this thought all through dinner, as Claudia sat down next to her, ignoring the hisses from Slytherins further up the table. Alex was restraining Tabby, who was trying to do a repeat of what Meissa had done earlier, and attack a Slytherins without his wand. 'You're_ a wizard, you idiot!_' Perhaps she should not have encouraged him, as a second later a Slytherin was blasted up in the air above their table. Professor McGonagall grabbed Tabby and dragged him from the hall. With all the commotion around her, Meissa sat playing with the food on her plate.

Severus Snape was, as expected, waiting for her in the Dungeons to lead her to her Detention. Her black hair kept getting in her way as she struggled to skin the pile of Figs Snape had left by her. The knife she was using kept slipping on the fig juice. Her hands were cut and bleeding by the time Snape called her to his desk.

'I happened to be passing the Slytherin table earlier, when I heard the most peculiar thing. One of your friends-' Snape's lip curled slightly '- seemed to be pointing out the use of magic… this however seemed to have slipped your mind' his black eyes were glinting and he sat forward, as it dawned on Meissa that she had completely underestimated his sharpness 'I would expect a student to at least use her powers to attack another student' his voice was barely a harsh whisper, his expression unreadable, yet she met his powerful gaze impassively. 'Now go… and Lestrange' he said, once again calling her back as she reached the door 'do not let me catch you neglecting your powers again' his voice had restored its silkiness and his eyes glinted once again.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7 - The Pressure of Pure Bloods

Meissa spent most of breakfast in the Great Hall glaring over at Leighton Hayes, who seemed to be giving a performance to a group of his Gryffindor cronies. He melodramatically motioned clutching his face. She gritted her teeth, wanting to know exactly what his little story was about. Wanting revenge.

Once again vicious hisses were travelling down the table, perhaps because Tabby and Alex had joined her in staring at the whirling contents of her cereal bowl. 'Claude is studying' Tabby told her darkly, as though the prospect was unthinkable. She smirked as he waved at a Slytherin a few seats away, the one Meissa had a feeling had been hanging upside down above their table only last night. She intended to take Snape up on his word, and with this thought went back to happily dwelling on which way to curse Hayes first.

After slipping a dusty book into her bag unbeknownst to Madam Pince, whom Meissa expected would have been quite reluctant to lend her the book, Meissa knew she had a way of Making Hayes regret ever setting eyes on her.

Now all she had to do was wait... for the perfect time. It happened in the corridors as students rushed off to their next lesson. Meissa was on her way to Charms. She had been in a world of her own thinking about Lucien when a glitter of sparks shot past her. She dropped her bag instantly as students scattered - obviously prepared to bet that the Lestrange girl was not someone to be cursed easily - they were right. Pulling out her wand, she hissed under her breath. Hayes had been in the middle of laughing when it happened. Slowly it became apparent that his voice was gone, and a silence fell over the corridor as it dawned on students how powerful this charm of Meissa's had been.

'What's wrong Hayes' she shrieked with delight 'Lost your tongue - hey now there's a good idea'. For most of the students - who had never heard her utter two words before - this was perhaps even more bizarre than the now panicking Hayes. It just so happened that Snape was making his way down the corridor. 'What's this commotion' she heard him hiss dangerously at Claudia and the others - who completely ignored him as they were too involved with the situation at hand. Hayes motioned painfully to Snape, whose mouth twitched slightly, then he rounded on Meissa. 'Silence is Golden' she muttered quietly before he could speak, once again meeting his gaze as no other student could.

'Miss Lestrange - perhaps another Detention will put a stopper to these-' Snape seemed to contemplate how best to phrase his next words 'public performances' he finished. An excited babble had broken out in the corridor, though it was silenced with one stare from Snape. Claude and the others were doubled in silent laughter behind Snape, and Meissa had to fight to keep her face straight as she stare dup into his hollow gaze.

Despite herself, she found that she liked Snape far more than any other professor, even if he had given her two Detentions in a week. She sighed as she made her way down the steps leading to the dungeon. Snape was pacing the room when she entered. He pointed at a chair in front of his desk and she sat, facing him. 'Well, it seems you at least took my little bit of advice - Lestrange can I remind you that if you keep on attacking your class mates I shall have to use higher methods of discipline - perhaps a report to the Headmaster' Snape's voice was hinted ever-so-slightly with sarcasm , Meissa could have sworn he had exchanged a significant look with her but she would never be sure 'What is it that is bothering you so much?' Snape asked, now leaning forward with one hand propped under his chin.

She bit her lip and squared her shoulders. 'It's personal' she mumbled. His eyes flashed dangerously. 'Lestrange! As you Head of House I demand an explanation for your behaviour' his voice had lost its silkiness now.

She glared up at him through her dark hair, and he was forcefully reminded of Sirius Black. He leaned forward, barely whispering. 'As your Head of House, the decision on whether you stay in this school or not resides entirely upon me'. She blinked, staring at him with some resentment 'I thought that was the Headmaster's decision' she replied sourly, instantly wishing she hadn't.

She stiffened slightly, waiting for him to speak. Snape sensed her sudden sense of foreboding, leaning back in his chair with a look of disdain, hands settling on the arms of his chair. 'Once again, I shall ask you, what is troubling you to cause this sort of behaviour' he asked, silky tones replenished. 'I... no one understands' she said quietly, questioning how it would be snape to hear these thoughts. 'And why is that?' he asked, without a hint of concern. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes, gritting her teeth slightly 'You wouldn't understand - everyone knows what my parents did...'

Snape blinked' And this is why you have caused more mayhem to me in one term than some of my fifth years?' he smirked slightly. 'If you had bothered to study a bit more of your history, you would have perhaps noticed that pure bloods are all interrelated. You might then come to the conclusion that the powers you have undoubtedly shown so far, according to Professor Mordant-' at this Snape sneered once again '-is not in fact your heritage. It might just be that you have a natural talent' he sneered. 'I don't give compliments lightly, so I suggest you stop wallowing in your own misery and pull yourself together'.

Meissa's eyes widened, and she looked up into her professor's dark, unfathomable eyes. She nodded and decided the conversation was closed. She slid off her chair and left the office without another word. Severus Snape sat back in his chair. That was the second time he had given advice to a student.

And it had been the same student.

'Quidditch today…Gryffindor VS Slytherin' Tabby said, tickling Meissa until she yielded, moaning. Seth raised an eyebrow.

Meissa followed Seth into crowd of Green and Silver clad fans, waving their flags and hissing at the opposite stand, a sea of Red and Gold. Snape was perched a few rows below them. He was sitting stiffly amongst the Slytherins. The two teams walked out onto to the pitch and Meissa grimaced as the cheers deafened her.

The game began and she sat forward, watching the players zoom around the pitch, mere blurs of colour. Meissa noticed how cocky the Gryffindor team was, shooting around, more engrossed in their screaming fans than the game. She imagined Hayes with his little Red and Gold flag and felt even more vindictive. She hoped and hope Slytherin won. Sure enough, the Slytherin's were taking advantage of their opposing teams lack of engrossment in the game. It was only natural that they won, though it meant she and the other's had to watch Tabby's sullen face all through dinner. Claudia threw a roll of bread at him, and he snapped out of his strop. The group had successfully instated themselves with both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. No one approached them or even spoke to them.

Meissa noticed that Claudia seemed put out by this, she knew her friend was lonely. Perhaps she should try and make an effort to be more companionable. 'So what are you wearing to the ball?' she asked faking interest. Seth smirked but Claudia sat up 'oh…I'm wearing these amazing deep purple robes, they have gold lining and everything' she grinned. Meissa returned her grin, and they immersed themselves in a long conversation about hairstyles and make-up. Meissa hoped Seth wouldn't get annoyed by her. Then it occurred to her how much she cared about his feelings.

Severus Snape watched the Lestrange girl sit and chat with her friends. He could have predicted she'd end up with a group of oddballs. Seth Emerson was one of his prized students, though he had never told him so. Both Emerson and the Lestrange girl were undoubtedly good at Potions. He knew Emerson had used the Room of Requirement a number of times to study in secret. He could only hope the Lestrange girl would do the same.

He watched the Gryffindor redhead shriek with laughter as the group left the hall. 'A funny one, isn't she?' said a voice in his ear. He surveyed Dumbledore sideways through slitted eyes. The headmaster chuckled. 'And what is it you find amusing?' Snape asked, annoyed. 'Why Severus, I have never known a student who has terrorised you so within their first term of being in your house'. Snape rolled his eyes. Albus Dumbledore grinned as the man drew himself up from the table and billowed out of the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

****

I would like to thank all of the reviewers and clarify that I promise to finish this story… After reading those reviews my day was made a hell of a lot better and it they gave my story purpose…

thank you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Blood has a Silver Lining

Meissa sat on her bed, she had indulged in repainting her nails black. She thought of Remus and Lucien, screwing the cap back on the nail varnish. Raking through the small drawer of personal belongings, she found some spare parchment and wrote to Lucien, telling him about all the normal things she could think of. She wrote about experiencing her first Quidditch match, and about the oncoming Halloween ball. She couldn't care less about any of these things, but she didn't want to worry him and Remus. She asked him about what the plans were for Christmas.

After she had finished, she took the short route to the Owlery and sent the letter with her favourite black barn owl. Pausing slightly to tickle a large Tawny that had left its perch to flutter to the window ledge, she sighed as she caught sight of the moon shimmering across the lake. She dawdled back to the common room, it was always good to have a walk on your own to think about things.

Tabby and Alex kept the rest of the group entertained the others next morning complaining about Severus Snape, who had given them both an hour long detention after their abysmal marks in Potions. 'It's not fair, he's the one who should be ashamed, he's teaching us!' Alex moaned over his toast. Meissa smiled sympathetically. She had no intention of telling the others about Snape's conversation during their last encounter.

Potions that day proved to test Meissa's endurance even further, as she maturely ignored the insults hissed from Hayes and his cronies, if Snape was so understanding in her personal matters why didn't he give them detentions like he had her. She sliced her hand accidentally when trying to cut up her shrivel fig. She swore loudly in the confined silence of the room and then blushed. Hayes burst out laughing until he noticed Snape staring down at him.

A letter and package dropped onto the table in front of Meissa the next morning. She finished her porridge, which was smooth on her throat and solved the battle of forcing herself to eat.

She left the Great Hall and the others followed, Alex carrying a stack of toast. They went to the Library and she let Tabby and Claudia unwrap the package while she read the letter:

Dear Meissa,

Glad to hear things are going well, hope you like your present, and it's for the Halloween ball.

Remus sends his love and wants to know if you would like to join us at Christmas?

We really miss you and we hope to see you soon,

Lucien

'Wow! It's beautiful!' Claudia squealed. She held up the blood red robes with silver lining to Meissa, they had lace sleeves patterned with spider webs and a fitted waist. Meissa gasped, wondering how much they had cost.

The next few days passed without hindrance. Meissa sat on her bed, tweaking her limp hair in front of the hovering mirror and examining her appearance with satisfaction. Blood red lips to match her dress. She soon found Seth in the common room, he had a knack for standing out; Skin-tight pinstripe trousers met black boots. A Nirvana T-shirt framed by long black robes that hung open to show off the vintage band name. His hair was amazing as usual, a veil of black hair covered a fringe of scarlet. She liked the idea of Muggle and Wizard entwined.

For most of the night Meissa watched, amused, as Professor McGonagall try to prize Snape out of his chair towards the dance hall. She'd have better luck peeling paint from wood.

Seth actually burst out laughing as McGonagall gave in and stalked off, only to be whisked off by Professor Mordant. Meissa decided it was now or never. She nudged Seth and reluctantly followed her to the dance floor. She was surprised at how clammy his usually cold hand has been.

Meissa found that the Hall had gotten very hot all of a sudden, she was quite glad when Claudia grabbed Seth and pulled him through the crowds to dance, she turned to make her way back to the Slytherin table when Alex came ambling over. 'It's hot in here isn't it' he shouted over the music. She nodded and he motioned to the doors. She followed, deciding it couldn't do any harm to slip outside for a few moments.

Alex was heading out of the Entrance Hall doors into the Grounds. 'What the hell…where are you going' she shouted after him.

The cold wind took her by surprise but she followed him, not wanting to leave him outside in the dark. He had a knack for walking quickly, Meissa fought to keep up, all the while slightly panicked by the chance of missing the rest of the Halloween ball, which had been great so far. He stopped at the lake, wacthing the glittery surface. The moon was crescent shaped, there was not a cloud in the sky... perfect. Alex truend backto look at her, grinning...

then he was looking past her, his smile faltered and she pushed her flailing hair, trying to see what he had seen

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'... the voice ripped through the air.

A flash of green light shot past Meissa and hit Alex straight in the chest.

He gasped, his eyes opening wide as the rush of death pulled life from his body.

Meissa had let out a piercing shriek before he had even hit the ground, whirling on the spot to face the killer.

Heartbroken sobs filled the air, punctuated by her screams as she merely stared at the motionless hooded figure. She gasped and tried to summon a spell. Too late, the figure lunged forward and knocked her off her feet and they fell, scrambling for their lost wands in the muddy darkness.

A hand clutched her throat, cutting off her air...

She reflexively drew back her fist and punched the face that loomed ever closer...

The hand had recoiled...

On instinct she grasped desperately in the grass and found a wand. The wizard was blasted backwards by her spell. He lay in an unconscious heap. Meissa screamed in torment when she turned to see Alex's body. Pulling his already cold arm over her shoulder, she heaved his dead weight and dragged him blindly towards the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter Nine - The Hand That Points

Severus Snape was strolling along the corridor towards the Entrance Hall, content in his usual routine of searching for students out of bed after hours. He turned the corner and heard screaming sobs. His heart stopped momentarily as the scene unfolded in front of him. The 3rd year Gryffindor, Alex Smith, was sprawled on the floor, his eyes open. The Lestrange girl was next to him, shaking his dead body hopelessly. She seemed on the brink of sanity, covered in blood and shaking... screaming.

'He was dead when I found them' Severus Snape's voice echoed through her mind as Meissa willed herself back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the familiar face of the Headmaster. She followed his eyes to the bed beside hers in the Hospital Wing. Alex was lying there, still with the same shocked expression, his dull eyes still open. The night's events hit her with force. Jerking upwards in a cry, she scrambled off the bed towards her friend but an arm snaked around her and held her back. 'Hold still…you will do yourself more damage!' Meissa whirled to confront her Potions Master. 'Let me go!'

'Miss Lestrange, please explain what happened' Dumbledore's voice ate through her anger and confusion. She felt her knees weaken and grabbed Snape's arm for support. She felt tears start but she had no time to cry. 'Professor w-we were a-attacked' her voice echoed through the Wing. 'He…he killed Alex' she began to cry 'I tried to … the man…he used an unforgivable' she babbled 'He's still here…in the grounds…' the realisation hit her. Dumbledore shook his head.

'A search was set out in the grounds after you were found, no one was discovered' he told her solemnly. 'You don't think…you don't think I...I did it?' her voice cracked. To her relief the Headmaster shook his head. 'We found a wand, it is enough evidence to present to the ministry' she nodded, unable to look at anyone. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, intending to clean her wounds, but she scrambled away, unable to bear the touch of another. Grief washed over her as she tried to tear her eyes away from Alex's motionless body. What about the others? Tabby and Claudia and... Seth?

Dumbledore watched the girl sob. 'Mr Smith's parents were informed early this morning, as was the Ministry of Magic. The school will find out at breakfast, you are not to leave this ward until I say so' he told her, turning to leave. 'How long have I…?' she started. '9 hours, Severus' the Headmaster turned at the door 'keep an eye on her' he stated, before exiting in a flurry of blue robes. She crumpled onto the mattress, shaking.

Shivering, she tried to sit up, turning towards the door. Severus jerked out of his trance quick enough to catch the girl. 'Where did you think you were going?' he asked her icily. 'I was…I need…'she broke off, unable to face him. 'Sit down before you fall down' he hissed.

She did eventually listen to him, finding her way back towards the bed, staring at the curtains that had been drawn around the where Alex lay.

Severus sat back in his chair, his black eyes focused on the girl, watching ot see if she would make another dart for the door. In this state she would have half the school on panic. He closed his eyes for a few moments to reflect... a hooded figure. That sounded unpleasantly familiar... how had the Lestrange girl and her friend managed to stray into the path of a...

The Lestrange girl had told them of how Alex had wandered so far ahead that she hadn't realised they were outside of Hogwarts grounds... that was strange but understandable... but how had a hooded figure been roaming Hogsmeade...

Perhaps the itching pain on his arm was not just from the Lestrange girl's presence... perhaps it meant something more.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10 – It's not where your from... It's where your at...

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be! thoughts flooded her mind and she stirred. Strong arms tightened around her, she was cuddled up against someone's chest. At first she recoiled slightly, but she felt her captor tense and hold on to her. She was pulled back into a warm embrace and she collapsed against it, giving in. 'An 11 year old girl against a Deatheater, she could've died' the voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. 'Come on, we don't know who it was' another familiar voice replied, further away. 'Who else could it have been, think about it Remus' she gasped into her captor's collar, breathing in the smell of stale smoke and aftershave.

Lucien felt the girl stir. He stroked her hair and glared at Remus. His friend was standing looking out of the window, watching the crescent moon glitter across the lake. Lucien could see his battle with reason and anger. The girl chose that moment to whisper into Lucien's dark hair. 'Is…is it really you?' her voice sounded hopeful. 'Of course it's me' he told her calmly. Her arms tightened round his chest to an almost painful extent. She felt his muscles tense and relax with each breath.

Remus realised she was awake, almost running to the bed, he sank onto the mattress beside Lucien and stroked her black hair. She drew back and he studied her appearance. Her dark eyes glittered beneath that veil of black hair that was matted with dried blood. 'We're taking you back to our place' he informed her quietly. She nodded, unable to speak.

Lucien lifted her onto his broom and she barely had time to throw her arms round his waist before they shot towards the sky. Her vision shook as she clung on to Lucien and she closed her eyes tightly as the wind rippled through her hair. Lucien pulled the broom up and they shot towards the sky, following the trail of sparks that Remus was sending through the darkness. Meissa would have screamed at the top of her lungs had it not been for the hard air pressing against her face and her instinct telling her to just keep holding onto Lucien. This was worse than any roller coaster designed by man... this was insanity... what felt like a mist of water was showering them now - Meissa's skin was covered in a layer of thin ice...

... Lucien was scanning below them now, watching the needle pricks of light that were the only inclination to the world below... he decided to get closer to land, or they would miss their destination...

Remus flicked his wand at the stainless steel coffee-pot sitting on the kitchen counter - Black liquid instantly began filtering into the glass jug. Meissa slumped into a chair at the pine table, her face in her hands.

'Dumbledore explained everything about the attack and … about your friend' Remus' words echoed through the tinny silence. Meissa made no move to show that she had registered his words. Lucien sat limply on a stool, accepting the cup of coffee Remus held out to him. Meissa felt as though she was drained of any thought now, her mind was numb and she preferred it that way. Images of Claude and the others kept rising behind her closed eyes until she forced them open.

'They'll never forgive me... and I don't blame them'

'It wasn't your fault' Remus replied matter-of-factly, still with that same calm hoarse voice of reason that never faltered.

'What am I going to say to them... their friend... for three years' and these words she kept muttering over and over. Lucien could not stand to watch her, instead staring at the whirling black liquid in his cup, as though an answer would be there.

How long she had stayed in this room, she didn't know. She had reflected on everything, but still no reasons came. She was stuck, no matter which way she looked at it. Dragging herself up and over to the mirror she stared, repulsed, into its reflection.

She hadn't even washed her hair, why hadn't she…blood still matted it in clumps. How long have I been here? What am I doing? The faint scar along her cheekbone that Hayes had left that eventful Potions class so long ago was now raised grotesquely in the candlelight. Hollow eyes set deep in her face as devoid of expression. She could not hide in this room forever...

shone through the window into the darkened room, illuminating the dust that had settled upon the neglected surfaces. She listened apprehensively to the footsteps approaching her door and let out a groan. Lucien strode in, looking with distaste at the abandoned mess of clothes strewn around the floor, flicking back his sheet of silky black hair and glancing with a withering look at Meissa. 'We've got company, you need to get dressed' he told her quietly.

She glared at him, unable to stare him out. 'I don't feel like it right now'

'That's tough, this rooms in a state and so are you'

'Look, why should I have to, why can't you just…just leave me alone'. He sighed and sank on the end of her bed. 'Listen, I know your hurting but life goes on'.

'Don't even start with that crap' she shouted across the frozen atmosphere, her anger flaring...'You don't know me, you think you do but you don't. No one does, that's the way I like it'.

'Stop shutting everybody out!'

'Stop telling me what to do!'

'Look! Take a bath you'll feel better for it! I don't want to fight with you' Lucien told her calmly.

The water was hot, she smothered herself in soap. Trying to wipe shampoo out of her eyes, which were stinging, she stumbled blindly and slipped on the wet tiles. Cursing the cold air, she wrapped herself in a big red towel, wishing that somehow she could wrap her cold mind up as well. The mirror had steamed up and she wiped it with a shivering hand. Her reflection didn't look so bad - her hair was clean at least. Remus jumped when the girl came crashing into the kitchen. She halted at the door and stared at the woman sitting across from Remus who was now grimacing as he had spilt hot coffee down his shirt. 'Err… hi again' it was the pink-haired witch from that meeting so long ago, scrambling around the table to squeezed her hand earnestly. Meissa was momentarily speechless.

'Erm…I'm Meissa' her voice was barely a whisper.

'Yeah I know, believe me I've heard a lot about you, all good things' Tonks gave a sly wink and a cheeky grin.

Meissa couldn't think of anything to say to this, so she remained silent. She glanced at Lucien nervously but he gave her a warm smile back. Slightly relieved she made her way to the table, followed by Tonks. Tonks started to babble something about finally meeting her... to which she held up a hand 'Hold on! How long have you known about me?' she asked, her eyes narrowing. Tonks glanced nervously at Remus - 'Since you were born, since your name appeared on the Tapestry'

'What tapestry?'

'Why now Lucien...' Meissa asked the tall, thin shadow leaning against her wall. He seemed to shrug slightly. 'Because... your old enough to understand' his voice was a calm and solemn as ever, yet it reflected some of the bitterness he was trying to hide from her. He let out a sigh which was clearly visible in the moonlight, Meissa sat watching him as she hugged her knees to her chest. The truth of the matter was that there had been underlying rumours that she was as dark as her mother had been. It had been a big debate as to whether she would be allowed into Hogwarts... which was perhaps why Remus had agreed to be one of her guardians. Perhaps he had reminded Dumbledore of a few home truths - its not where your from its where your at.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11 – New faces mean Old names

Meissa woke next morning with a feeling of resolve. She had two options - she could dig herself even further into the mess or she could face this out ... so she decided to give Tonks the benefit of the doubt as she walked into the kitchen to see the pink-haired witch in her seat.

'What are we doing today?' Meissa asked casually, dropping onto the stool beside Lucien 'I'm glad you asked me that... I think it is time you learned more about your heritage - trust me' Remus ignored the face that she pulled on hearing his ideas

So she piled into the back of a cab without questioning him, squashed in beside Tonks and Lucien, with no idea where they were heading or how long for. The journey was a long one, where their cab winded through narrow lanes and forgotten roads as they avoided the main traffic. The cab driver asked no questions - but seemed to take a second glance at Tonks as though alarmed by her bright pink hair.

Very soon they had pulled up into a rather unattractive looking street and Remus was waiting until the cab had pulled off before rummaging in his muggle coat for something. He passed Meissa a small bit of parchment with the words '12 Grimmauld Place' scrawled across it... and no sooner had she read it she looked up to see an image of complete insanity. Slowly wondering if her eyes were deceiving her as she stared at the large, deserted looking house with ivy winding through its windows sitting where there had been a small patch of clearing, she reluctantly followed Remus up its crumbling stone steps.

The front door took a lot of persuasion to open, and emitted a loud creak when it did, giving way into the grottiest looking hallway imaginable. Meissa stepped carefully on the threadbare carpet, pausing beside a veil of red curtains to wait for the others to follow. Tonks had slipped past her to follow Remus deeper into the house, and Meissa was inclined go after them - but only after she had seen what was behind the curtain - her fingers barely skimmed the red material before it ripped apart -'FOUL! DIRTY TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU NEGLECT YOUR NAME!' the voice screeched insanely and Meissa stumbled backwards, clamping her hands over her ears as the voice wretched louder and louder. Remus and Tonks were back, and had dived at the screaming portrait of the scariest woman Meissa had ever set eyes on, trying to wrench its curtains back but having great difficulty.

'That would be your Great Aunt...' Remus panted slowly, turning away to lead them through the house once more, looking paler in the faint light. They walked through the glum remnants of rooms towards what would have been a dining room - but now had the appearance of a cellar. Amidst the broken furniture, Meissa had already spotted the strange markings on the wall. Tonks' wand tip illuminated the Tapestry... 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'

'Is that..?' Meissa gasped as she studied what looked to be the largest family tree she had ever seen, slowly tracing her fingers along the worn fabric where a single arrow from the names Bellatrix Black and Rudolpus Lestrange were adjoined - her name lay below theirs. 'Yes... said Remus - I believe some names have been blasted off - namely your uncle Si-' Remus broke off, paused and then cleared his throat to start again ' your uncle - who is also in Azkaban' he finished quickly, looking around for something else to say. Meissa turned back to the Tapestry... she had an uncle..?

'What did he do?'

'Murdered a road full of Muggle's - killed another wizard in the blast' Lucien informed her quietly. A shiver ran down her spine and she shuddered slightly, closing her eyes against a sudden image of that green light searing through her eyes - and Alex' body broken on the ground…

'So there were four Blacks in your year at Hogwarts?' Meissa cleared her throat, which felt as though it was restricting her of air, and gazed at Remus incredulously. He nodded and she tried to digest this information, eager to know more '-and three were sisters - Narcissa and Bellatrix' she continued, tracing the lines of silver jointed names, where a burn hole sat beneath the third stem of a line

'-and Andromeda' Remus finished for her.

'-which would make you my cousin' Meissa threw Tonks a questioning glance over her shoulder, before once again studying the names

'Yes...' Tonks gave a small smile

Meissa paused as her eyes darted across the thin, aged material, where the silver ink still shone so brightly, feeling a weight of sadness suddenly fasten around her heart.

Journeys home were always quicker, whether it was down to sheer tiredness or lack of enthusiasm, but Meissa felt different for some reason. The Tapestry had shown her that she was weaved so intricately into the House of Black that she understood why Mrs. Blacks portrait had so much affect on her. You see, Mrs. Black had been right about one thing - Meissa had neglected her name - she had gone to Hogwarts with her head down… perhaps that was what Snape was hinting at… she had as much power and determination as her peers yet she had failed to use it to her advantage. As the car swerved in a particularly muddy patch of road, the weighted ropes around her heart thickened - Alex had died because her powers were not strong enough to save him…she huddled against Lucien's arm as the chill from the cabs air-conditioning bristled her skin.

Meissa wasted no time to find her Astronomy textbook in her trunk when they finally reached the order's house - her home. 'Stars. They're all named after stars' she muttered to herself, pressing her finger along the contents page until she found what she was looking for 'Bellatrix' she whispered as she leafed through the book. 'Bellatrix means Warrioress' murmuring quietly, she paused to listen to a sound outside her door but it was merely the wind rattling through an open window. 'Andromeda means Chained Lady' Tonks had told her the reason Andromeda's name was no longer upon the Tapestry was because she married a muggle, something suddenly dawned upon Meissa. What was her meaning - she ripped through more thin pages of the textbook, her shaking fingers harsh against the fragile parchment, until she found her name. Meissa meant '_Shining' _she frowned, this was not a good lead. An idea lurched in the pit of her stomach until she found 'Saith' meaning '_Sword'. _The Shining Sword. She closed the textbook with a snap, staggered up as her legs were numb from the awkward position she had been sitting in, and swept out of the room to join Lucien and Remus for a nightcap - or an orange juice as Remus would insist - before she had to face another night of terrors.

****

Chapter Eleven - Xmas Spirit

Meissa had never looked forward to Christmas, but she already knew that this year she would have a lot more to think about than the endless phoney commercial crap she was used to - this year her thoughts unconsciously drifted toward how Alex if she was not careful, and how his family would be dealing with his… she closed her eyes… funeral. Of course, she already knew that she would be that last person they would want at the funeral, but she had gotten to know Alex quite well in her short term at Hogwarts and she had never gotten to say goodbye. It had been so long since she had been in that wondrous place - yet now she felt banished from its premises….

Her thoughts were also with Claude and the others, she knew now that if they didn't hate her for what had happened to Alex, they would hate her for deserting Hogwarts without one word to any of them. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head in her arms, it was too much to dwell on these thoughts.

Tell-tale footsteps sounding through her open door told her that Lucien was on his way up. 'You coming down?' he asked casually, leaning against her door with a look of apprehension on his handsome features. 'Yes… I suppose I'll have to' her reply was so crisp that Lucien did not bother to answer. Voices and laughter had been echoing through the house all day, the sickly smell of food had wafted into her room despite her efforts to ignore it, yet she had no inclination to be in the company of these strangers. Members of the Order… it made her so mad… where were they when Alex was killed?

Remus, extremely drunk and in very high spirits, had pulled her into a hug before she could argue. Everything felt so bitter. Just think of Claude or Seth - they won't be laughing right now. It was enough to tug at the ropes weighted around her heart, it was enough to remind her that it just wasn't right for her to be celebrating at a time like this.

As she had expected, no staff from Hogwarts were here, but the other Order members were making up for their absence with double the amount of laughter and a general clatter of noise. Meissa was steered by Lucien towards the table, and he purposefully sat next to her, keen to stop Mundungus from any stupid questioning or any sort of typical Mundungus-comments at all. Remus nearly dropped the cauldron of gravy on his way in, and it was Molly Weasley who sat him the other side of Meissa '-keep an eye on him for me dear'. Meissa merely raised her eyebrows and grinned - she decided that she could put thoughts of Hogwarts to one side, at least until after dessert.

Lucien pulled her to one side at the end of the meal, handing her a small gold package. She looked at him quizzically but he motioned for her to unwrap it. She tore the paper away to reveal a small, velvet box. Opening it, she gasped at the small ring indented in the velvet fabric. It was silver and full of a misty grey substance. 'Try it on' Lucien whispered, with a slightly anxious voice. Its smooth interior slipped easily over her index finger and she gasped as the silver changed to an emerald green. 'It's a mood ring' Lucien said with a slight laugh '-and apparently, your feeling quite calm at the moment'.

'Right, have we got the Wand?'

'Check'

'Keep hold of that Meissa' Remus had dark circles beneath his eyes and he seemed to be suffering a particularly bad hangover 'Cauldron?

'It's all in the trunk Remus' Lucien was leaning against her door looking bored.

'How are we getting there?' Meissa asked hopefully, thinking about that eventful broom ride over here.

'By car…' Lucien told her, grinning at her faltering smile. She raised an eyebrow as she considered the journey back to Hogwarts would probably be a long one. Her stomach kept churning at the mere thought of Hogwarts and she was pleased to see that however unpleasant her behaviour had been this holiday, Remus and Lucien were reluctant to see her going.

However long the cab journey had been, it was too short as far as Meissa was concerned. Walking up the stone steps to the Entrance Hall had been a hard task without the weight of her trunk dragging behind her. Entering the Great Hall had been torture… a silence had fallen over the students and Meissa dared not look at the Gryffindor table. She glanced towards the High Table to see McGonagall lean towards Dumbledore and whisper into his silver hair but it was Snape who was staring back at her across the Hall. She found a seat at the end of the Slytherin table and a general noise of voices and scraping chairs broke out once again. Meissa glanced across the table and her stomach plummeted - Seth was sitting, as composed as usual, still engrossed or so it would seem in his Moste Potente Potions. He did not look up to acknowledge her.

She thought that Claude and Tabby would react the same, but she wrong. Very wrong. She eventually made her way out of the Great Hall once she felt the coast was clear. But as she turned towards the passage that would eventually take her to her common room, a shrill voice rang out across the Entrance Hall '- You BITCH!' causing her to whip around in time to see a streak of red hair and black robes before they collided painfully with her. Overcome by the girl's weight she fell backwards into the quickly dispersing crowd of students, who were either screaming or egging Claudia on.

Claudia! Meissa struggled underneath the older girl's weight but was at that point dragged backwards Meissa collapsed against the floor, breathing heavily and seething.

'-You! You left us!' Claudia was shouting even as Professor McGonagall wrenched her backwards. Mayhem had broken out between the surrounding students, and try as they could none of the Professors' shouts for calm could be heard in the deafening noise. Meissa was being dragged up, out of Claudia's reach, hauled away from the Entrance Hall against her protests.

'What did you expect!' Seth was paler than ever, his expression one of deep mistrust. Meissa shrugged her shoulders, unable to answer that question.

Seth was pacing the deserted common room ' I mean… what happened..? He paused in mid pace to glare at her as she retreated further into her chair '-You just disappeared all through November and December … Alex is dead Meissa! What were you thinking?' for someone who never usually spoke his cheeks had flared scarlet in his endless shouting. Meissa cringed at the thought of the whole house overhearing him and then lent forward to hide her face in her hands.

'Just… who did it Meissa? And why?' there was a note of urgency in his voice which made her huddle further back in her chair. She had to give him and answer and she did… she told him everything there was to know and he listened without interruption. 'You have to understand Seth… I had no choice, how could I stay here after what happened' she gave a shuddering gasp to stop the tears from spilling over her cheeks. 'It'll be ok' he said hollowly, as though he wasn't really sure of what he was promising, 'in the end. It will be ok'.


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter Twelve - The Truce

Over the next few weeks, Meissa found that students generally kept their distance, with the exception of Seth. Neither Tabby nor Claudia had come anywhere near her, though for that she was quite thankful. Even Snape seemed to be ignoring her at the moment…

She usually avoided public places, rarely eating in the Great Hall and always hidden in a far corner of the Library - where she sat for hours on end searching… The end of year exams seemed to pass quickly, the last game of Quidditch had been won by Slytherin - against Charlie Weasley's fine efforts, and it was word in the corridors that Slytherin would definitely win the House Cup this year.

Leighton Hayes still attempted to hex her every time they got within a reasonable distance of each other, but she noticed he seemed a bit more reluctant to do her any serious harm as she was now regarded by most of her classmates as somewhat dangerous.

Meissa had considered skipping the end of year banquet in the Great Hall, but felt obliged to go after a close encounter with Claudia, whom she had met on her way to her last Charms class. She had intended to walk straight past the hot tempered red-head, but '-Meissa' Claudia called, hesitating as students along the corridor paused to watch the exchange, obviously hoping for another fight. Meissa seemed to have a growing reputation as a trouble maker - she narrowed her eyes as she stared coldly up at the older girl

'-Look! I was wrong. It wasn't your fault about..' she trailed off, it seemed as though she too could not bear to utter his name. 'Claude… I'm so sorry about Alex… I just wasn't fast enough -' Meissa never actually got to finish that sentence, as Claudia had rushed at her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Meissa tensed, unsure of what to do and completely bewildered, and patted Claudia's back. Claudia drew away and clutched her hand, a wide, sad smile forming on her lips as she said 'Promise me! Promise that no matter what happens… we'll handle it together' she gushed.

So it was to be. Meissa sat between Claude and Tabby at the Slytherin table, and as before, they ignored the hissing and cursing of acknowledgement by the other Slytherin's. Dumbledore had stood up to make a small speech. 'This has been a very unusual year… for everyone' Meissa could have sworn his blue eyes paused to study her as he looked around the Great Hall 'We have had… some horrific incidents… I am sure that many of you here have been greatly affected by that… I can only say that this is as good a time as any for everyone to pull together' and with that he nodded solemnly and sat back down. Claude was clenching Meissa's hand in hers, her eyes glittering strangely.

Soon Meissa was dragging her trunk through the torch-lit passage heading towards the Entrance Hall, her heart heavy as though the ropes, which had been so momentarily loosened, seemed taut and unyielding now around her heart. 'Lestrange!' a familiar silky voice reverberated along the stone passage and Meissa turned to see her favourite Professor leaning against his office door and surveying her with his usual unreadable expression. 'Professor..?' he led her into his office and motioned for her to sit at her usual seat in front of his desk. She glanced around at the many distasteful jars lined on the shelf behind his desk and then met his eyes as he lowered himself into his own seat and watched her over the top of his clasped hands.

'I imagine that you listened closely to the Headmaster' his voice was as silky as usual and Meissa stared, nonplussed 'but I would like to press the matter. Please do not do unwise over your six week brake. As much as you failed to conduct yourself with any sort of intellect or common sense' Meissa opened her mouth to argue but Snape overrode her 'I am looking forward-' he gave a slight sneer of distaste and fixed her with a look of careful disdain '- to seeing you again next year - although I would suggest a thorough evaluation of your behavioural skills in your time off' he waved towards the door, signalling that the conversation was over. Meissa shrugged and turned towards the door, and once more he called her back as she reached for the handle 'and Lestrange' she turned around with a bemused look 'take… care…'

So she made her way up to the Entrance Hall with a slight smile playing across her face. She inhaled the sweet air of the castle for one last time before following the trail of students outside. Claudia was waiting for her at the bottom of the stone steps, questioning her as to where she had been once Meissa got within earshot, to which Meissa replied only with a wry smile.

Once they had entered the scarlet steam engine, in which Meissa was considerably more drenched than the others - the reason for this is that the gamekeeper had insisted on her travelling with her year group back across that 'DAMNED LAKE!' as she described it. Still, Meissa was happy with the knowledge that soon she would be back with Lucien and Remus once again.

Perhaps this was the reason she did not respond with apprehension when Leighton Hayes came sidling into their compartment. Meissa noticed that he had considerably fewer mates now. This was something that pleased her no end. 'Someone told me to give this to you Lestrange' Hayes mumbled, shoving a small package into her hands. Then he left without another word, not even pausing to send a hex her way. 'Go on - open it' Claude had sat forward in her seat with interest. Meissa ripped off the brown paper and a small, silver cup rolled into her lap. She gasped as she held it up to the light, there was a crest branded into the shiny polished handle.

Claudia had chosen that moment to latch onto her arm so that she could get a proper look at the treasure when a funny jolting feeling behind Meissa's navel made her stomach turn over…


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter Thirteen - The Tapestry Re-written

Meissa was falling… for what seemed like forever, deeper and deeper through nothingness. The she hit the ground with a sickening CRACK! She was surrounded in total darkness, the air was thick and her heart was racing. A sob from somewhere told her that Claudia was near, and she felt around before finding a handful of robes. 'Claudia' she hissed, unable to see her friend, shaking the robes as though to get the girl to respond. 'My wrist!' Claudia's voice sounded strangely high-pitched.

Then a blinding light flared across the room, illuminating the prone outline of the red-head, who was curled into a ball and clutching her wrist with a pained expression on her face.

Meissa knew from the terror in Claudia's glazed eyes as she stared over Meissa's shoulder that they were not alone. Meissa turned in time to see to the towering hooded figure move out of the shadows.

Then a voice unlike no other spoke through the material hiding his face 'I thought this day would never come' His wand was trained on her even as she edged closer to Claudia 'You look exactly how I thought you would! I never really noticed last time we met'

'Last time..?' Meissa's voice wavered as she took in the surroundings and it dawned on her where they were - 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Yes… you do remember last time don't you. I would have thought it would be hard to forget' his voice was rough, as though he had not used it for a while. Claudia gave a whimper behind her… the figure's head turned towards the older girl 'I had not realised we were expecting extra company… this time' his voice drawled. Meissa stopped breathing, taking in all that he had said before it suddenly occurred to her in an instant 'YOU!'

She heaved herself to her feet, feeling as though her legs would not carry her, staggering slightly as her vision clouded with disorientation. The figure made a noise of disapproval at her sudden movement, waving the wand in her face 'Don't be silly now!' he warned, raising his other hand to pull back the hood.

A flock of black tangled hair fell to his cheekbones, his skin was taut around his face and there was a mad glint in his eyes. He was grinning now as he raised the wand toward where Claudia lay. 'NO!' Meissa lunged forwards, pushing his raised arm upwards as the spell bounced off the ceiling. His other hand swung out of nowhere and Meissa was thrown back to the floor, collapsing against the crumbling wall. The man trained his wand in her now, and he had turned away from Claudia, who was cowering where she lay. 'YOU KILLED HIM!' Meissa screamed, beating her hand against the wall and shaking with silent sobs. 'You killed Alex' she slid down to the floor, defeated. Claudia had let out cry as Meissa's broken words reached her, but the man remained intent on watching Meissa.

He made a tutting noise, shaking his head 'There was me thinking you were like dear old mum. How wrong was I?' Meissa's head jerked upwards and she seethed with every inch of being, hating him, as though the bubbling hatred could somehow affect him, as though he would feel it. 'This… is… my… revenge' he told her coldly, drawing something silver sharp from his robes. Meissa made no move to escape. There was no point. He had killed Alex in cold blood as he would her. She could not draw her wand quick enough. 'Revenge for what?' her words were empty as his shadow fell over her.

He paused, stopping in his tracks 'Revenge for what your mother did to me' his spat through gritted teeth, his insane grin broadening 'Revenge for her reaping my rewards, taking my glory to the Dark Lord as her own - her own cousin' Meissa gasped as the man pointed to the Tapestry inches from where she sat. 'Are you..?' she could not say the name, instead pointing the name engraved along the line near her mother's. 'Sir-' she never got to finish speaking the name as the man let out a shrieking laughter. 'Regulus Black' he inclined of his head sharply. 'No! You can't be - y-your dead' he was shaking with insane laughter once again at her words. 'Wrong again!'


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer - By the way guys… and girls - I'd just like to say that I don't own any rights to this story and no money will be made by it…

Chapter Fourteen - The Shining Sword in the Tapestry

'The Dark Lord sent for me to be killed. As far as anyone knows… he succeeded. But the Dark Lord knows all! He accepted my one request after many years of faithful service. That I would have my revenge - to shed the blood of a Lestrange!' Neither he nor Meissa had noticed Claudia's painful attempts to raise herself from the floor, but inch by inch she was slowly edging toward them. A scraping of metal grinding against metal brought her to her senses as Regulus unsheathed the sword.

He raised it in his hands above his head.

Claudia screamed, tearing across the room towards him and throwing herself with al her might into against his unprotected side. It was enough to unbalance him as he desperately drove the sword towards Meissa, who spun and caught the blade in her hand. She let out a howl of pain as its sharp edge slit straight into her palm but kept holding it, causing the tip of the blade to drive straight into the Tapestry, tearing it, ripping it. Meissa plunged her uninjured hand into her robes and grasped her wand, shouting at Claudia to get out of the way, trying to maintain a clear shot of Regulus in the whirl of robes.

'Petrificus Totalus!' she screamed, but Regulus simply dodged the curse, his manic laughter intensifying as he threw Claudia aside.

'Expelliarmus' he cried and Meissa's wand flew out of her hand across the room, landing with a clatter by the unconscious Claudia, who Regulus had pointed his wand at

'AVADA -'

'NO!'

Meissa spun, grasping the handle of the sword with force she had pulled it free of the crumbling wall.

She charged forward and drove the sword -

Regulus gave one agonised yell, for a second standing limply as his eyes widened and fixed on Meissa - who brutally ripped the sword from where it had punctured his stomach - and then he was crumpling to the floor…

Meissa stood over his prone, twitching figure… her arm dropped limply at her side, still holding the blood-stained silver sword. She gave one loud, reverberating scream - dropping the sword and sliding down the wall.

Turning her head towards where the Tapestry still hung, she let out another piercing scream to see that it had sealed itself, mended as though never torn. That was how it had to be. She clutched her head in her hands, feeling the blood of her cut palm but the pain had vanished.

She had killed him! She had KILLED HIM!

Then hands were clutching her wrists, pulling her up even as she struggled to collapse backwards. 'Get up! Before you do yourself more damage!' it was the one voice that could eat past anything… the one voice that she would open her eyes for… Severus Snape stood over her, still tugging her wrists. She yielded, allowing herself to stand even as she cried out! She found Snape's shoulder quite appealing to rest her head on, though if she had been in any other state perhaps she would have considered the danger of doing this. As it was Snape was too overwhelmed in the chaos around them to really notice.

'He's not dead!' the voice rang out across the room and Meissa opened her eyes to see Lucien stride past her. Meissa felt her legs buckle so it was quite lucky Snape had snapped to attention at that moment in time to catch her. Meissa caught sight of Remus kneeling over Claudia, who seemed to have woken up and gestured with her thumbs up to show that she was ok. Was the whole order here?

But something seemed to break through chaos of shouts and rushing footsteps… Lucien had backed away from Regulus… whose body seemed to surrounded by green light… before twitching and shaking until a piercing, blood-curdling shriek filled the room. Snape had shielded Meissa from the blinding flashes and screams… and then silence fell over the room as the body of Regulus collapsed back on the floor, limp… Dead!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter Fifteen - Fate always wins

'He made a pact with Voldemort. He was granted the right to shed the blood of a Lestrange' Meissa spat the last word, staring at her shaken hands, her injured hand still throbbing with pain. 'I guess it was something to do with the Sword. Everything happened so quickly…' Lucien was sitting beside her on her bed, listening to her account. Claudia was beside her, still shaking slightly, her head buried against Meissa's shoulder. 'Trust my mother to name me after a weapon' she said, with a wry smile that did not meet her gaze. She gave a small shudder. Lucien returned the smile, squeezing her hand 'Fate always wins' he said quietly, then rising to leave the room.

'I guess we did handle it together' Claudia muttered quietly with a slight grin. 'Yeah, I guess…' Meissa brushed her hair lightly out of her eyes. 'Wonder how Tabby is… and Seth' Claudia whispered. Meissa turned to look at her friend, narrowing her eyes at the mischievous smile playing across Claudia's face. 'Is something funny?' she asked suspiciously. Claudia shrugged her shoulders, her grin widening.

'He likes you. Didn't't you know?'

As Lucien descended the stairs, he listened to the sound of numerous snorts of hysterical laughter. Typical teenage girls.

A/N Hope you like this story… any reviews would be greatly regarded. PeridoMercury loves you all dearly…


End file.
